


Enchantée

by rosenkrone



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is the shortest distance between two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Various Nozomi and Eli shorts originally posted on my Tumblr account (pasdechat)

**First Kisses**

The awkward moment is broken as Eli trips, falling against Nozomi and pinning her to the floor. Her cheeks are flushed bright red as she stumbles over her words, attempting to apologize and Nozomi thinks that it is the cutest sight in the world. Her hand cups Eli’s cheek and Nozomi leans forward, pressing a kiss against the corner of shaking lips, breaking the steady stream of rambling speech.  

 

 

* * *

 

**Hand Kisses**

Eli’s eyes are practically shining with excitement as the final notes of the song fade away, her hand tightly clasping Nozomi’s own as applause begins to surround them. The soft brush of Eli’s thumb against her knuckles makes her breath catch and Nozomi can feel the slight flush gathering on her cheeks as their gazes meet. There is a playful smile on Eli’s face as she raises Nozomi’s hand, leading her offstage and pressing a kiss to her fingertips once they are out of sight.

 

 

* * *

 

**Second Kiss**

The moment they are alone, Eli begins to fidget, eyes darting around the room nervously, one hand reaching out to tug at the sleeve of Nozomi’s sleeve. Their eyes meet and each carefully prepared word is lost, her mind suddenly blank. Taking a deep breath, Eli steps forward, attempting to control the rising flush that threatens to give her away and trying not to be distracted by the gentle curve of Nozomi’s lips as she smiles.

The kiss is sudden, a slight pressure that barely lasts more than a few seconds before Eli nervously pulls away. Nozomi is quick to wrap her arms around Eli’s waist, keeping her in place even as her own cheeks take on a slight pink hue. Her voice is almost breathless, a hint of laughter in her words as she gently teases Eli about her sudden boldness.

 

* * *

 

  **Shoulder Kiss**

“Are you ready?”

Eli nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak at the moment. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves even as the room was flooded with darkness. Each small noise was amplified, a sudden creak to the right making her shiver.

“N- Nozomi?” Her voice cracked but it hardly mattered as she began to blindly reach out into the darkness, panic nearly setting in when there was no immediate answer.

“I’m right here.”

The bed dipped slightly and Eli nearly jumped despite the familiar voice. It wasn’t until Nozomi settled behind her, hands gently kneading her tense shoulders, that she began to focus on her breathing.

Nozomi began to hum lightly and Eli closed her eyes, trying to block out everything but the soft melody. She slowly began to relax, letting the familiar sound of Nozomi’s voice wash over her.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Eli inhaled sharply as Nozomi nuzzled her neck without warning, fingers toying with the strap of her dress. A soft giggle reached her ears and she could feel her cheeks begin to burn as kisses were trailed across her shoulder. The sensation of Nozomi’s lips curving into a smile against her bare skin making her shiver.

“See, the dark isn’t so bad, now is it?”

A strangled whimper was the only response she could provide as Nozomi’s hands began to trail lower.

 

* * *

**Cheek Kiss**

The room was filled with the sound of Eli’s pen scratching against the paper and Nozomi could feel her lashes growing heavier by the minute. Propping an elbow on the table, she let her chin fall on top of her palm. She remained silent, content to rest her eyes for a moment or two as Eli finished whatever needed to be done.

“If you’re tired, you can leave first.” The movements of the pen stilled and the room was silent for a beat. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

Nozomi blinked once, twice, before letting her eyes focus on Eli. She smiled softly, taking note of the apologetic look on Eli’s face, the nervous way she twirled the pen in her hand, even the subtle glances at the stack of paperwork that still needed to be signed. “I don’t mind waiting.”

The look of relief that came over Eli’s face was priceless and Nozomi bit her lip, holding back the urge to laugh out loud. Leaning forward, she waved her hand towards the papers.

“You know, I could help…”

Eli’s eyes lit up, her hands reaching out towards the stack, only faltering slightly as she caught Nozomi’s next words.

“… for a price.”

…

“Do I even want to ask?”

Nozomi pretended to think about it for a moment, finger lightly tapping against her chin. “How about a kiss?”

The sudden flush that colored Eli’s cheeks was predictable and Nozomi delighted in the sight, smiling widely. Eli fidgeted under her gaze, eyes darting around the room. She stood, hands gripping the edge of the table and before Nozomi could confess that she had just been joking, Eli stepped forward, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Nozomi could feel her own cheeks flaming in response. She stared, wide-eyed as Eli carefully deposited half of the paperwork in front of her, barely able to meet her eyes.

Lightly touching her cheek, Nozomi whispered, “Ah… I should have been more specific…”

Eli’s face practically burst into flames, her forehead meeting the desk shortly after the words reached her ears, arms covering her head as the sound of Nozomi’s giggles began to fill the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Nose Kiss**

Eli paced up and down the hall, muttering something softly under her breath. After the tenth circle around the backstage area, Nozomi decided that to step in, carefully approaching and placing a hand on her arm and halting the frantic movements.

“Nozomi?” Eli’s eyes were beginning to clear, taking note of her surroundings.

Her fingers lightly stroked along smooth skin. “You were about to wear out the floor.”

A hint of pink appeared on Eli’s cheeks. “Sorry.”

Nozomi placed both of her hands on Eli’s face, making sure she had her complete attention. “Everything will be just fine.” Before Eli could respond Nozomi leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. “You’re going to be amazing out there.”

The pink tint turned into a full blush within seconds. Eli’s hands came to rest on top of Nozomi’s own, a shy look in her eyes as she softly uttered a thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hundredth Kiss**

She was half asleep, lips pressing softly against Eli’s jawline. The sound of soft laughter made Nozomi pause and she leaned back, a fond smile on her face.

“One hundred.”

Nozomi waited for her to elaborate, but no further response came.

“One hundred?”

Eli pouted slightly, a light flush settling across her cheeks. She murmured something under her breath and Nozomi leaned forward, attempting to catch what was said.

“…kiss…”

Raising one brow, Nozomi could only watch as Eli began to hide behind her hands. For a moment, she didn’t quite understand the reaction. When it finally came to her, she grinned, pressing against Eli’s side.

“Eli~chika is too cute.” Nozomi pressed another kiss to each hand covering Eli’s face. “Keeping count of our kisses.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Forehead Kisses**

They take a break from practicing and Nozomi stretches out across the warm concrete with a sigh. Eli settles next to her, pushing a cold water bottle against her cheek and biting her lip to keep from laughing when she catches the surprised gasp.

A slight pout appears on Nozomi’s face when she spots the amused expression on Eli’s face. “So mean.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Eli reaches over, fingers lightly brushing over Nozomi’s hair and tugging playfully at the long strands. Sparing a glance at the others and seeing that no one is watching, she takes a deep breath before pressing a quick kiss to Nozomi’s forehead. Pulling back, she averts her gaze in an attempt to hide the hint of red that is beginning to spread across her face. “Am I forgiven?”

Nozomi sits up with a smile, leaning close enough so that her voice is barely above a whisper. “How could I stay mad when you’re so adorable?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kiss in this installment, but plenty of fluff

Eli paces around the room, softly mumbling to herself about choreography and movements while Nozomi watches in amusement. Where others may point out that she is always a perfectionist, even during the last few minutes leading up to a performance, Nozomi can see the slight creases around her eyes and the stiff movements that give away how nervous she is.

“You need to relax.”

Nozomi approaches Eli, making her stand still. One hand reaches forward to poke at her forehead before using her fingers to ease the crease of her brow. The action makes Eli pout slightly and Nozomi leans forward until she is sure that she has her full attention.

“Everything will be just fine.”

Eli frowns, muttering something under her breath that Nozomi doesn’t quite manage to catch. She gives her a curious look, trying not to laugh when Eli’s cheeks begin to take on a slightly pink color.

“… the choreography…”

Nozomi is genuinely confused. Eli never has a problem with the choreography.

“… too far away…”

It dawns on her just what Eli means as she starts to fidget, looking anywhere but at Nozomi. With a shake of her head, she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Eli’s ear, fingertips lingering along her jawline. It is the oddest things that end up flustering her at times.

“There are plenty of songs where we aren’t anywhere near each other.” There is a teasing tone to Nozomi’s voice as she tries to reason with Eli. “But I think I have an idea. Hold out your hand.”

Eli does as she is asked, watching quietly as Nozomi removes the glove from her right hand. She tugs at one her hair ties, letting the strands fall loose, and fastens the tie securely around Eli’s wrist. After replacing the glove, the purple hair decoration is barely visible.

“Now you have something of mine to keep us connected.”

Nozomi gives her a playful wink, grinning as Eli lightly traces her finger along the edges of the hair tie around her wrist.

“But your hair…” Eli trails off, uncertain as she reaches out to run her fingers through the loose strands of hair. “Do you mind if I do something with it?

The clever retort dies on her lips as Eli becomes a little bolder, carefully removing the other hair tie before combing her fingers through the strands. It isn’t until Eli pauses that Nozomi realizes she hasn’t answered the question.

"Go ahead.”

She clears her throat, taking a seat and trying to steady herself as Eli gently gathers a section of hair, studying it for a moment before coming to a decision. Nozomi has to remind herself to breath as the feather light touch makes her mind wander. Her hands fist in the fabric of her skirt and she tries to think of anything but the sensation of Eli’s fingers playing with her hair.

“Are you almost done, Eli-chi?”

Her voice is just a tad breathless but Eli doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on perfecting the braid.

“Just… ” A pause as she sticks her tongue out a little, inspecting the plait. “… a little bit…” She stills, craning her neck to look at it from another perspective. “… more.”

Nozomi can’t help but smile as she catches the various expressions that play across Eli’s features. She seems to have put all of her nervous energy into this and despite the uncertainty that appears from time to time, and the strands of hair that seem to be sticking out in various places, Nozomi is pleased to see that Eli is beginning to relax.

“I don’t know…”

Eli steps back with a frown after securing the braid and Nozomi carefully touches her hair.

“It’s beautiful.”

“You can’t even see it.”

“But it was made by Eli-chi.”

“How… how do you even say these things with a straight face?”

Eli turns away with a huff but not before Nozomi catches the pleased expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kisses

“Close your eyes.”

Eli looks at her warily, opening her mouth to reply. Before she can protest Nozomi lightly presses a finger against her lips calmly meeting her gaze and waiting for her to relax. She bats her lashes a bit, offering a smile.

“Trust me.”

She could feel insulted that Eli giggles at that but Nozomi doesn’t mind at all. Instead she waits, patient as Eli composes herself, taking a deep breath before letting her eyes fall shut.

Nozomi steps forward, gently tracing her fingertips over the curve of Eli’s jawline and carefully taking in each reaction. There is a subtle change in her breathing as one finger moves over her lower lip and a startled gasp as their noses bump together. She leans closer, letting her lashes brush across Eli’s cheek before whispering in her ear.

“You can open your eyes now.”

The tips of Eli’s ears turn pink when she realizes just how close they are but she makes no effort to move away. Nozomi places her hands on either side of Eli’s face, making sure she has her full attention.

“Does the birthday girl have any special requests?”

Eli closes the distance between them, hesitantly brushing her lips against Nozomi’s in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Her hand grazes the small of Nozomi’s back without warning and Eli comes to a halt, startled as she catches the small shiver along with an almost silent gasp. They both stand still, staring at one another in silence until Eli averts her gaze, trying to calm her racing thoughts. Nozomi takes a step back, putting a bit of distance between them, a smile on her face despite the hint of color rising along her cheeks.

-

Eli attempt to concentrate on sipping her water, struggling to keep her eyes focused on anything but the sight in front of her as Nozomi begins to stretch. The material of her shirt begins to rise up and Eli swallows harshly, nearly choking on the mouthful of water as exposed skin enters her field of vision.

Nozomi straightens, turning to her with a concerned look and Eli realizes that she’s been caught staring. Again. She quickly brings the water bottle to her lips, closing her eyes and trying to distract herself from thoughts of running her fingertips along bare skin.

-

They are alone in the dressing room when she hears the soft exclamation and Eli turns to find Nozomi tugging at the zipper of her costume, frowning when it catches on the fabric yet again.  Approaching without a word, she carefully tugs at the material to free it.  Looking up, hereyes meet Nozomi’s within the mirror and Eli pauses, fingers lingering just a beat too long against soft skin.

Nozomi exhales shakily, lashes fluttering shut and Eli notes the flush that is steadily rising across her skin.  Her thumb begins to trail lower, teasing across the length of Nozomi’s spine.  She is barely aware of her own actions, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the middle of Nozomi’s back before slowly sliding the zipper into place.

 

* * *

 

 

She sits on the edge of the couch, hands carefully tucking the blanket around Nozomi. With a glance at the clock, Eli frowns, wondering, not for the first time, if she should just skip her afternoon classes.

“Eli-chi…”

“I’m right here.”

“You’re going to be late.”

Combing back Nozomi’s bangs, Eli leans forward to brush a soft kiss against her forehead before placing a cool washcloth against heated skin. She traces over the flushed skin of Nozomi’s cheeks with her knuckles, smiling when her movements are halted by Nozomi’s hand. A clumsy kiss is pressed against her fingertips before Nozomi’s lashes flutter shut.

“I could just stay home.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do I need to remind you how you ended up sick in the first place?”

Nozomi manages a weak laugh, wincing as it ends up turning into a coughing fit. Eli sighs, handing her the nearby water glass and helping her to sit up so that she can take a proper drink. Once Nozomi has recovered, she leans against Eli’s shoulder and lets out a small yawn.

“You should go.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Probably.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop laughing.”

Nozomi only laughs harder as Eli struggles to look stern without aggravating her sunburn. She reaches forward to rub the cooling aloe across her nose and cheeks. “I did try to remind you about the sunscreen.”

Eli pouts, glaring at a patch of sunlight that streams through the window. “I hate summer.”

She lets her fingers linger on Eli’s back, smirking when she hears the sound of her breath catching. “You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit the other night.”

A slight pause as Eli turns away, mumbling. “That’s not the point.” The aloe is brushed across a particularly tender spot and she winces, inhaling sharply.

Nozomi gives her an innocent smile. “Do you need a kiss to make it feel better?”

 

* * *

 

 

(a continuation from the cheek kiss in chapter one)

Eli fiddles with the lock on the door as Nozomi gathers up her things. She is unable to look in her direction, the memory of the kiss they shared earlier still making her cheeks flame. The sound of approaching footsteps breaks her concentration and Eli tries to compose herself.

There is an unexpected tug at her sleeve and Eli turns without thinking, blush returning full force when she finds Nozomi much closer than expected. Her hand clutches the door tightly as Nozomi leans forward, eyes sparkling in amusement. She closes the distance between them, lips brushing softly against Eli’s cheek.

“Eli-chi deserves a reward too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That took longer than I thought. I’m sorry…”

Eli’s words trailed off as she caught sight of Nozomi sleeping inside the council room. There was a stack of paperwork on the table and she felt a pang of guilt for not trying to end the previous meeting sooner. Stepping into the room, she carefully reached for the papers, careful not to disturb Nozomi.

After filing everything away, Eli quietly took a seat next to the sleeping girl, smiling fondly as she took in the peaceful expression upon her face. Without even realizing it, she began to lean forward, her hand reaching out to smooth wayward strands of hair. Her fingers gently ran through the dark locks and Nozomi stirred, lashes fluttering.

Her heart began to race as she pulled back, searched for any sign that she had only been pretending to be asleep. Their eyes met and Eli’s breath caught as Nozomi’s lips curved into a familiar smile. She averted her gaze, a silly excuse escaping even as a telltale flush began to spread across her face.

“Eli-chi, you have something on your cheek.”

The words caught her off guard and Eli turned back to Nozomi with a confused expression. Before she could question her, Nozomi was leaning forward, lips lightly brushing against her cheek.

“Eli-chi is even cuter when she’s nervous.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly inspired by the airing of Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus and my love of the circus setting. Small stories set within an AU where Eli is a tightrope walker and Nozomi is the newly joined illusionist.

The lights dim and the crowd falls silent as the spotlight lands on the tightrope. No matter how often she sees it, Nozomi’s breath catches when she watches Eli flawlessly carry out her routine, the very definition of grace as she captivates the audience, practically dancing across the thin wire. Nozomi is so caught up in watching her that she nearly misses the cue to appear, stumbling forward when Nico not so gently shoves her forward.  


–  


“Do you trust me?”

 

Eli’s voice is soft, yet serious as she carefully guides Nozomi through the movements and even though there is a net to break her fall, one can’t help but be nervous when the ground is such a long way down.

 

“Look at me.”  


Nozomi blinks, eyes meeting Eli’s amused gaze and she nods, not trusting herself to speak. One foot in front of the other, slowly, carefully, she follows Eli, gripping her hand tightly and swallowing against the lump in her throat as she moves forward. Being so high in the air is dizzying, though Nozomi thinks that could also be due to Eli’s close proximity.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t mind helping you practice. You helped me out last time so it’s only fair.”

She could still vividly recall walking over the tightrope, Eli’s grip on her hand and steady voice the only things that kept her from making a fool of herself. Nozomi offered a smile, swallowing against the nervous fluttery feeling in her chest and silently cursing Umi and Rin for not being around when she needed them.

“If it’s not any trouble…”

There was only a slight waver to her voice but Eli didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in her own excitement.

“It’s no trouble at all.” She looked away, a hint of pink beginning to color her cheeks. “Your act is always one of my favorites to watch.”

–

Sleight of hand and misdirection were like second nature at this point but Nozomi couldn’t help but add in an extra flourish whenever the chance was presented. With a flip of her wrist and a flick of her thumb, the deck of cards was spread before Eli so she could pick a card and slip it back. Nozomi made a show of shuffling the deck, enjoying the look of utter fascination on Eli’s features.

“Is this your card?”

Eli gasps in delight, clapping lightly and Nozomi has to remind herself to breathe when their eyes meet.   She is thankful that she’s on solid ground this time, especially when Eli grabs her hand.

“That was… amazing!”  She pauses, taking a moment to compose herself when she notices Nozomi tense up at the sudden touch.  She lets go of her hand, taking a step back and putting a bit of distance between them.  A hopeful smile appears on her face.  "Would you mind showing me a few more things?“

Fighting the urge to blush, Nozomi finds herself unable to refuse the request.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fic written for Eli's birthday

The sound of laughter floated down the hallway and Eli paused, wondering if she even wanted to know what her sister and Nozomi were discussing this time. Pressing her hand against the door and taking a deep breath, she entered the room, one brow rising as she caught sight of two identical grins.

Arisa slipped from the room within seconds and Eli watched her curiously, gaze lingering on the doorway even as she took a seat next to Nozomi. “Should I be worried?”

Nozomi began to hum under her breath, leaning over to rest her head on Eli’s shoulder. A finger lightly tapped against her lips as she pretended to mull over the question. “Probably.”

Eli rolled her eyes, her hand reaching out until it rested over Nozomi’s own, their fingers lacing together without a second thought. “That’s very reassuring.”

A giggle sounded to her right and Nozomi sat up, shifting until she was close enough to whisper in Eli’s ear. “Don’t worry. I only have eyes for you.”

It did not take long for her face to heat up and Eli averted her gaze, muttering under her breath, “How can you even say such things with a straight face?”

-

The walk towards the school was unusually quiet. Eli couldn't help but notice that there was distant look in Nozomi’s eyes, her fingers fiddling with the strap of her bag, twisting the material back and forth. 

The silence drags on and Eli glances at her from time to time, beginning to grow worried. "Is everything okay?“

Nozomi looks up startled by the sudden question. Their eyes meet and Eli is surprised to see how nervous she looks. Taking a deep breath, she gives Eli a sunny smile before replying. "Happy Birthday.”

It takes a moment for the words to register in Eli’s mind and another beat before she realizes that the words lack Nozomi’s usual accent. She blinks in surprise, eyes widening when it occurs to her that the phrase was spoken in another language entirely.

“Was that not right?” Nozomi begins to fidget slightly when Eli does not respond, turning away and murmuring softly. “Arisa said it was okay…”

“Thank you.” The words are soft and Eli knows her face is completely red. Her thoughts are a slightly jumbled mess but she rushes forward, grabbing Nozomi in a tight hug and interrupting her worried rambling.

Nozomi lets out a soft squeak of surprise. “E-eli-chi…”

Eli giggles a bit at the reaction, a sudden idea coming to mind. She whispers something in Russian, delighting in the shiver that runs through Nozomi in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kiss, but plenty of cute

Arisa leapt forward with a shout, wrapping her arms around Nozomi’s waist. “You made it.”

Nozomi was slightly breathless, laughing in response. “Of course!” Her gaze turned to Eli, lips curving in a teasing smile. “It was a promise, after all.”

Eli’s cheeks grew warm as she recalled the stolen moments that had lead to the invitation, barely noticing as her sister tugged Nozomi forward to see the tree. An impatient shout from Arisa brought her back to the present and Eli tried to hide the nervous flutter in her stomach as she noticed what her sister was holding.

Holding up a small ornament, Arisa beamed at Nozomi. “This one is mine.” She carefully hung it on the branches before handing a similar one to Eli. “This is for oneechan.”

Busying herself with finding the perfect spot to place the ornament, Eli held her breath as she waited for Arisa to continue.

“And this one is for you.”

Eli glanced up, carefully peeking around the tree to study Nozomi’s reaction.

Arisa leaned forward, whispering loudly, “Oneechan was really nervous picking it out.”

“Oh?” Nozomi lightly traced the ornament within her hands, smiling softly as Arisa launched into the embarrassing story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli possibly flusters Nozomi more than she realizes

“Is it true ballet dancers are really flexible?”

Nozomi nearly chokes when she hears the question leave Rin’s mouth, thankful that the others are too focused on Eli to notice her reaction.

“Do you think you could demonstrate?” When it is Umi who voices the next question, Nozomi wonders if this is some form of divine punishment for always attempting to keep the Lily White meetings interesting.

Eli lifts her leg above her head in an easy, practiced motion and Nozomi ignores the smirk Nico sends her way, trying to remind herself that she should probably breathe at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the kisses

“Relax, Elicchi.” Nozomi lightly ran her fingertip along Eli’s back, carefully watching each reaction. Her shoulders were stiff, red slowly blooming across her cheeks, and eyes focusing on anything other than Nozomi.

 

“…’m fine.”

 

“So stubborn.” Nozomi’s thumb pressed against the middle of her back and Eli let out a soft whimper, nearly falling to her knees. “This won’t work if you don’t relax.”

 

Eli let her head fall into her hands, muttering under her breath.

 

“What was that?” Nozomi leaned forward, putting her weight behind her touch and letting her fingers push against a particularly large knot, carefully kneading the abused muscle until she felt Eli take a shaky breath. “Honestly, Elicchi, I would expect someone with your talents to be more careful about these things.”

 

Taking advantage of Eli’s distraction, Nozomi brushed a soft kiss against the base of her neck. "Who knew you could be so clumsy?“


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi has her insecure moments, Eli doesn't let them last very long

Through the soft glow of the nightlight, Nozomi studied Eli’s features, watching the slight rise and fall of each breath. Her eyes lingered on the sight of hair falling messily across her face and the urge to brush back the loose strands was too tempting. Nozomi’s fingers lingered, tracing across the smooth skin of Eli’s cheek and watching as Eli’s nose began to scrunch up at the ticklish sensation. 

 

“Nozomi?” Eli let out a soft sigh, lashes fluttering as she slowly began to wake.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Nozomi gave an apologetic smile.

 

An indistinct noise left Eli’s throat as she shifted closer, resting her head below Nozomi’s chin. "Can’t sleep?“

 

Nozomi attempted to keep her voice light as she answered. "Maybe someone’s nightlight is keeping me awake.”

 

Though she didn’t respond, Nozomi could feel Eli’s pout. Soon her breathing began to even out again and Nozomi attempted to focus on the feeling of Eli’s arms holding her securely. Pressing a light kiss to the top of Eli’s head, Nozomi murmured, “Maybe I’m just not ready to wake up from this dream.” A sudden sharp pain at her hip made Nozomi sit up in surprise, inhaling sharply. Eli had pinched her.

 

“You’re awake.” Eli’s voice still held a hint of drowsiness as she glanced at Nozomi, offering her a gentle smile. "And I’ll still be here in the morning.“


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon rewatching LL! I wondered how Nozomi managed to obtain a copy of Eli dancing to share with Umi and this fic was the result.

“Would… would you like to see one of the videos?”

 

Eli’s voice is hesitant, softly stumbling over the words and regretting them the second they leave her mouth. Heat invades her cheeks when she sees the stunned look on Nozomi’s face and for a beat she wonders if she’s presumed too much.

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

 

Nozomi studies her carefully, gauging whether it would okay but Eli can see a hint of excitement in her gaze. Breathing is suddenly much easier as she shares a smile with Nozomi. 

 

-

 

The moment she hears the familiar music, Eli is certain that if she shuts her eyes she will still be able to picture the entire routine. The practiced movements have never really left her. She watches the image on the screen with a fond smile, so caught up in nostalgia that she nearly misses the quiet murmur to her left.

 

“…beautiful…”

 

Her family had always praised her skills, her teacher offering a firm nod of approval every so often, but no one has ever described her dancing as beautiful. Her chest feels almost too tight and Eli is glad, for once, that the room is dark enough to hide the color flooding her face.

 

-

 

She’s rehearsed this a thousand times in front of her mirror, clutching the disc in her hands and trying to sound calm and collected. But actually standing in front of Nozomi is an entirely different matter, one which makes Eli blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“Here.”

 

That did not go as expected. Nozomi looks slightly taken aback, though Eli can tell she’s also trying not to laugh. She clears her throat and tries again.

 

“You seemed to really enjoy this. The other night. I mean-”

 

Eli is still tripping over her words and hoping that they make some semblance of sense when Nozomi is suddenly hugging her tightly, whispering softly in her ear. 

 

“I’ll be sure to treasure this forever, Eli-chi.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, written for the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit"  
> I still managed to end it on a happy note though

_“I don’t like it when they hang all over me.  It makes me uncomfortable.”_

_“And have you told them that?”_

_“Well, no.”_

 

Nozomi slowly backed away, carefully shutting the door so that it wouldn’t make a sound.  Her mind was racing, recalling all the times that she had playfully leaned against Eli or hugged her without warning.    The blush that she had always assumed to be a sign of embarrassment.  It hurt to realize that she had been so oblivious.

 

* * *

 

A soft smile greeted her in the morning and Nozomi forced herself to respond in kind, though she made sure to keep some distance between herself and Eli as they walked towards the school.  She could feel Eli’s eyes on her and Nozomi wondered if she was feeling relieved that nothing further had happened.

 

* * *

 

Each day was a little easier than the last and Nozomi was quick to distract Eli whenever she regarded her with a suspicious look.  She ignored the curious gazes from the other members, even pretending not to hear Nico’s muttered words about how ridiculous she was being.  

 

* * *

 

“Have you… Are you avoiding me?” Eli’s voice wavered, her gaze focused on the ground and for a moment Nozomi considered acting as if nothing was wrong.  But then Eli looked up, eyes slightly watery.  "Are you mad at me?“

 

"I could never be angry with Eli-chi.”  

 

“But you haven’t- you’re not…” Eli looked so unsure of herself as she struggled with her words. “Why won’t you touch me?”  The instant the words were out of her mouth, Eli’s face turned bright red.

 

“Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable?”  

 

“Only when it’s someone I’m not familiar with.”  Eli’s voice was soft as she continued.  "Nozomi is different.“  She hesitantly reached out, grasping Nozomi’s hand and letting their fingers tangle together.  

 

Nozomi found herself at a loss for words when Eli closed the space between them, pressing a hesitant kiss against her cheek.  

 

"I feel lost when you’re not by my side.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Eli fusses over her, hand lingering on her arm a few seconds longer than necessary and Nozomi’s breath catches when she sees the worried look in her eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She straightens, a playful grin firmly fixed in place. There is a teasing comment on the tip of her tongue but Nozomi is quickly distracted by the throbbing ache in her ankle. Biting the inside of her cheek, she bats her lashes at Eli and the resulting flush is almost enough to make her forget about the pain.

 

Taking a step forward, Nozomi lets out an undignified squeak as her ankle gives out on her without warning. She braces herself for the fall but Eli manages to steady her, wrapping her arms around Nozomi’s waist and helping her to stay upright. 

 

“I’ve got you.” The words are whispered against her ear and Nozomi shivers at the unexpected sensation. Moments later a breathless gasp escapes when Eli easily picks her up, arms wrapping securely around her back and under her knees. Her mind goes blank, senses suddenly overwhelmed as she finds herself pressed even closer to Eli.

 

She curls into the embrace almost without thinking, voice muffled against Eli’s shoulder as she speaks. “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.” 

 

Eli ignores her request, tightening her hold around Nozomi and letting out a soft sigh. "Don’t be so stubborn, let me help you.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute n fluffy

Eli is absolutely engrossed in the movie, probably not even fully aware that she has tugged Nozomi closer and is using her as a makeshift teddy bear. She can feel every hitch in her breathing, each gasp that sounds near her ear, feel the slight pressure of Eli’s arms tightening around her waist when something unexpected happens. Her cheeks may be the tiniest bit pink but the room is too dark to give her away and Eli is too distracted to notice.

 

The warmth of Eli’s embrace is dulling her senses and Nozomi finds herself fighting the urge to close her eyes before the movie has even reached it’s midpoint. She stifles a yawn, letting her lashes flutter shut for just a moment, smiling when she hears Eli sniffle at the cheesy speech delivered by the main character. 

 

One moment turns out to be slightly longer than Nozomi expects when she opens her eyes and sees the credits rolling across the screen. Eli’s chin is resting on her shoulder, loose hair tickling against her skin but Nozomi is too comfortable to move. She lets her thumb run across the pulse of Eli’s wrist, a happy sigh escaping from her lips as Eli quietly suggests another movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi worries about her new hairstyle  
> Eli is too distracted to think straight

Realistically, she knew that tugging at the too short strands wouldn’t do a thing but Nozomi couldn’t help but try. Her fingers slipped through her hair all too quickly, a nervous laugh bubbling up her throat at the sight.

 

She had only meant to get a trim, maybe cut off an inch or two at most, but now it barely brushed the top of her shoulders. It didn’t look terrible, at least Nozomi hoped not, but it was very different. It was almost sad to note the absence of the long locks she had spent years growing out.

 

Fussing with it for a few more seconds only left her feeling even more frustrated and a quick glance towards the clock only served to remind Nozomi that she really should be leaving in order to make it to school on time.

 

After one last look in the mirror, Nozomi reluctantly grabbed her bag and began to mentally prepare herself for the day. Letting out a heavy sigh, she made sure to lock the door to her apartment before turning in the direction of the school and hoping for the best.

 

* * *

 

Hesitating in the hallway, Nozomi took a deep breath to ease the fluttering in her stomach before stepping through the doorway, a smile firmly fixed on her face. Her eyes met Eli’s for the briefest of seconds, taking in the wide eyed stare and trying to keep from laughing when the pencil slipped from her fingers to land with a clatter on the floor.

 

The sound drew the notice of the others in the room and Nozomi could feel the butterflies returning as she became the focus of everyone’s attention. Thankfully, before anyone could approach, the teacher arrived and Nozomi almost let out a relieved sigh, grateful for the interruption.

 

She slipped into her seat moments before the class began, focusing on the sound of the teacher’s voice in an attempt to ignore the blatant stares that were still directed her way. Though it was much harder to concentrate when Nozomi began to realize Eli was also stealing glances whenever possible.

 

* * *

 

It was quiet on the roof as they ate lunch together, the only sounds that could be heard were Eli’s chopsticks clacking together as she fumbled with them yet again while Nozomi tried to hide her amusement. She was tempted to lean over and offer to feed Eli herself, teasing until a familiar blush spread across those cheeks but something held Nozomi back.

 

As soon as the lunch break had been announced, Nozomi had been surrounded by her classmates, everyone fussing over her hair and telling her how cute it looked. And though she appreciated the compliments and comments that came her way, Nozomi couldn’t help but notice how Eli had yet to say a single word, good or bad. The uncertainty only made the odd fluttering sensation return in full force.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late, that took longer-” Nozomi paused, brow rising as she watched the once neat stack of papers floating slowly to the ground around her. "Elichi?“

 

"No-Nozomi!” Eli cleared her throat, eyes darting nervously about the room.

 

“Are you okay?” Eli was definitely acting oddly.

 

Honoka burst through the doorway, dropping her bag and letting out a happy squeal before Eli could respond. Nozomi stumbled back from the force of Honoka’s hug, unable to keep from laughing as she attempted to understand the steady stream of words suddenly directed at her.

 

The others trailed in moments later, Umi tugging Honoka away and lecturing her about manners, stopping only to offer Nozomi a few compliments on her new choice in hairstyle. Within moments Nozomi was soon distracted, trying to maintain her composure as everyone began to fuss over her, save for Eli who seemed intent on putting some distance between them.

 

* * *

 

The walk home was even more confusing for Nozomi, especially when Eli reached out for her hand, holding it the entire way home. She was so caught up in her thoughts, unaware that they were even standing in front of her apartment door until Eli spoke. "Is it okay if I come in?“

 

It took Nozomi a moment to clear her mind, offering a slight smile as she unlocked the door and stepped aside. "Of course.”

 

Eli fidgeted in the doorway, wringing her hands together. "Nozomi-“

 

"You never said anything.” They spoke at the same time, words crashing into one another, though somehow managing to ease the tension in the air.

 

“I didn’t?” Eli honestly looked confused as she met Nozomi’s gaze.

 

“Does it not suit me?” There was a slight waver in Nozomi’s voice and she turned away, not certain if she wanted to see Eli’s reaction.

 

“What?! Of course not. It’s different. Good different.” Eli paused in her rambling, cheeks turning slightly red. She reached out, her fingers lightly brushing back Nozomi’s hair so she could properly see her face. "I-I was just… surprised.“

 

Nozomi could feel her face flaming as Eli stepped even closer, her voice growing softer. "I mean, how do you expect me to talk when looking at you takes my breath away?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Care to join me?”

Eli paused at the edge of the water, nervously glancing over her shoulder. “What if someone sees us?”

“It’s midnight, the others are asleep, and this is a private beach.” Nozomi playfully tugged at the strap of Eli’s tank top before stepping into the water. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Eli was about to make a sharp retort but was interrupted when a balled up piece of fabric hit her in the face. Her face flamed when she realized it was the shirt Nozomi had just been wearing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr (pasdechat)  
> And based on the answers of this post   
> (http://floopers.tumblr.com/post/123001988227/i-need-to-know-your-thoughts-on-nozoeli)

A low whine escapes from Nozomi as Eli leans closer, lightly blowing against her neck as fingers teasingly trail over her rib cage. It’s too much sensation at once and Nozomi is caught in Eli’s grip, falling backwards on the couch before she can retaliate.

Eli lands on top of her, laughing as she watches Nozomi squirm. Pausing to let her hand brush against Nozomi’s cheek, Eli smiles triumphantly.  "Do you admit defeat?“

Nozomi pouts, refusing to break eye contact as her fingers reach the area above Eli’s hip.  "You should know better than to let your guard down, Elicchi.”

* * *

The warm summer breeze is making her sleepy and Eli can feel herself beginning to zone out, mind going blissfully blank.  Propping her chin on her hand and trying to unsuccessfully smother a yawn, Eli lazily doodles nonsense shapes on the paper in front of her, hoping to stay awake just a little longer.

“Did you miss me, Elicchi?”

The teasing voice makes Eli jump and she turns to see Nozomi leaning over her shoulder.  Following her line of sight, Eli can feel her cheeks begin to heat as she sees the familiar characters of Nozomi’s name covering the paper.

* * *

It should be easy to reach out and grab Eli’s hand.  A casual movement, fingers brushing against one another before their hands lace together.  Nozomi feels as if her heart is racing far too fast for something so simple and silently laments the fact that Eli looks so relaxed as they walk home together.

She slowly stretches her hand out, fingers catching nothing but thin air.  The moment stretches on, nothing happening and Nozomi is about to pull her hand back when she feels a gentle tug.  Her breath catches as Eli’s hand envelopes her own without a second thought.

* * *

Nozomi is distantly aware of the sound of the door opening and shoes hitting the floor, not even looking up from the book she’s reading.  Moments after she adjusts her arm, Eli snuggles up next to her, curling into her warmth and letting out a happy sigh.

The book slips from her hands when Eli shifts so that she can press soft kisses to Nozomi’s cheek.  As a flush begins to spread across her features, Nozomi attempts to turn away but Eli is quick to notice,  preventing Nozomi from moving as she continues to press kisses wherever she can reach.

* * *

Even though she knows it is a terrible idea, Nozomi can’t help but casually gather a handful of snow when she knows that Eli isn’t paying attention.  She waits for just the right moment, carefully closing the distance between them before letting the snowball slip beneath the collar of Eli’s jacket.

A startled yelp fills the courtyard seconds later but Nozomi is already running as fast as she possibly can, laughing the entire time.  It is only a matter of moments before Eli manages to catch up, wrapping her arms around Nozomi’s waist, and tackling her into the nearest snowbank.

* * *

Nozomi holds her breath as they approach the rink, trying to maintain her balance as Honoka excitedly tugs her forward before rushing off to race Rin.  Gripping the edges of the entrance until her knuckles turn white, Nozomi hesitates as she watches the others skate across the ice.

A smile is firmly in place by the time Eli appears next to her, resting a hand against the small of her back.  

“Ready?”

“…”

Eli laughs when no answer comes, moving her hand to grip Nozomi’s and pulling her onto the ice.  "I’m right here.  I would never let you fall.“

* * *

After much deliberation (and fidgeting) the envelope is shoved inside and Nozomi is darting around the corner with seconds to spare. A sigh escapes and she holds her bag close, the unadorned envelope within weighing heavily on her mind as she catches the sound of Eli discovering the other letter.  

Her heart pounds as she walks away, not wanting to see Eli’s face when she discovers the joking words inside.  The light vibration of her phone signals a text but Nozomi continues forward without pausing, wondering if the day will come when she is able to properly convey her feelings.

* * *

Eli feels almost shy as she watches Nozomi sample everything, waiting with baited breath to hear her thoughts as she tastes each carefully prepared item.  Nozomi happily compliments each dish onces she finishes and Eli rolls her eyes to cover up her embarassment.  

Cooking with her mother the previous night had been much harder than expected.   And even though her fingers are covered in bandages and the soreness has yet to completely fade, Eli finds that it was all worth it just to see the look of surprise on Nozomi’s face after presenting her with the brightly wrapped bento box.

* * *

It starts with a soft sniffle and a hand hesitantly reaching out until it is gripping her own.  Glancing over, Nozomi can see the sheen of tears in Eli’s eyes as she watches the movie.  The music swells to signal a dramatic twist and soon the tears begin to fall, one after another with each new revelation.

By the time the movie is over, Nozomi’s shoulder is damp and her fingers are starting to tingle.  She smiles fondly at Eli, her eyes still watery and face flushed from emotion, and finds herself thinking that Eli has never looked more beautiful.

* * *

Nozomi always insists that she does not need anything, that she appreciates the thought but it isn’t necessary and makes Eli grudgingly agree not to buy her anything while away.  But the moment that Eli sees that one item which makes her think of nothing but Nozomi, all promises are forgotten.

She presents the small gift to Nozomi, unable to contain her excitement as she watches her open the present and immediately start laughing when she understands the meaning behind it.  The sound is like music to Eli’s ears and she will never tire of being able to hear it.  

* * *

Everything is still so new and fragile between them and Nozomi and Eli silently agree to keep this moment to themselves  for just a while longer.  The occassion is marked with soft admissions, flushing cheeks, and stolen kisses when no one is looking.  

Nozomi whispers teasing promises of how they can celebrate later and even though Eli is flustered by the implications she manages to gain the upper hand, telling Nozomi she looks forward to it.  The effect is nearly ruined by the stutter in her voice but the sight of a speechless Nozomi makes her forget about being nervous.

* * *

"I love you.”

Nozomi pauses, the towel she was using to mop up the sweat after their performance slipping from her hands.  She is well aware of how she looks at the moment, stage costume slightly askew, hair most likely a mess, and make up probably starting to run.  Despite all of that, Eli is looking at her as if she has never seen anything more beautiful.

The sound of a throat clearing breaks through Nozomi’s thoughts, reminding her that they aren’t exactly alone right now.  Excited whispers begin to surround them and Nozomi can feel her cheeks heat up.

* * *

_Life consists not in holding good cards, but in playing those you hold well._

Seeing the number of comments on the post makes Nozomi blink and for a moment she wonders if her eyes could be playing tricks on her. She continues to scroll through the various replies, her amusement growing as realization begins to set in.

“What’s so funny?”  Eli leans over her shoulder, curious about the reason for the sudden bout of giggling.  She glances at the screen, brows furrowing as she reads through everything.  "Wait… wasn’t that from one of the fortune cookies we had last night?“


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the cheesiest things I've ever written, I am so sorry

Eli felt awkward lying in the grass, unsure of what she was supposed to be focusing on and mostly trying not to think of all the creepy crawly things that were no doubt covering the ground.  Next to her, Nozomi was far too quiet, caught up in watching the stars twinkling above them.

Turning her head slightly, Eli began to observe Nozomi instead, noting the unguarded expression on her face as she looked at the night sky.  It was rare to see this side of her and Eli soon found herself far more interested in the person to her right rather than the sight above her.

Long, dark hair fell in waves along the grass, tempting Eli to reach out and run her fingers through the soft strands.  She very nearly gave in to the urge until Nozomi inhaled sharply, turning to her with a bright smile.

“Elicchi, a shooting star.”

Eli could feel her face heating up as their eyes met, though Nozomi didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in her excitement, enveloping Eli’s hand with her own and pointing to the sky.  

“Make a wish.”

The words were so soft that Eli was almost convinced it was her imagination until she noticed that Nozomi’s eyes were now closed in concentration.  Taking a deep breath, Eli closed her own eyes, tempted to wish that this moment would last forever but knowing that was an impossible dream.  Instead, her thoughts turned to Nozomi’s happiness, hoping that she would be able to be a part of that, staying by her side always.

“Oh?  I wonder what Elicchi could be wishing for with such a serious expression…”

Opening her eyes to meet Nozomi’s teasing gaze and spotting what could have been a hint of redness in her cheeks, Eli found herself almost blurting out exactly what she had just wished for.  Nozomi reached out, one finger pressing against Eli’s lips to keep her from speaking.

“Now, now, Elicchi.  There are certain things a person isn’t supposed to say out loud if they want them to come true.”

“Nozomi…”  Her lips brushed against the pad of Nozomi’s finger, a whisper of a touch.  "…can I kiss you?“

The question left Nozomi speechless, though she did manage to nod her consent.  Eli sat up, taking Nozomi’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to each of her fingers before closing the distance between them. This close, she could clearly see the blush spreading along her features as well as take in how unsteady her breathing was.

There was a soft gasp from Nozomi as Eli hesitantly brushed  a kiss against the corner of her mouth before pulling back.  She met Nozomi’s dazed expression, one hand shakily trailing along her jawline as she whispered, "I think my wish may already be coming true.”


	18. Chapter 18

“It’s just a scratch.”  Eli’s hand caught Nozomi’s wrist before she could apply the bandage.  "It’s barely even bleeding.“

"Better safe than sorry, Elicchi.”  Nozomi met her gaze, barely even blinking until Eli let out a sigh of defeat and released her hold on Nozomi’s wrist.

A smile lit up Nozomi’s features and Eli could feel herself getting lost in that pleased expression.  Closing her eyes against the sight before her, she waited patiently as Nozomi pressed the bandage to her nose.  Warm fingers lightly applied pressure, carefully smoothing the adhesive until everything was perfectly in place.  Wincing at the slight pressure against still sensitive skin, Eli froze as she felt Nozomi place a soft kiss on top of the bandage.

“And a little something extra to speed up the healing.”

Nozomi’s voice was soft, the words trailing off with a giggle as Eli’s eyes remained closed, a very obvious blush no doubt spreading across her face.


End file.
